Le luminosité de la nuit
by Lia Aguilar
Summary: Lia que na verdade é Renesmee descobre que sua verdadeira família é composta por vampiros que a leva para seu verdadeiro lar por causa de uma simples visão. Será que ela poderá cumprir sua promessa para Thom e sua família?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO  
><strong>

Estava com a cabeça a poucos centímetros do chão, meu sangue já devia ter subido para o cérebro e eu continuava olhando para o mini-game que estava na minha mão pensando em como encontrar a saída dali.

Minha porta é aberta com tanta violência que é quase arrancada das dobradiças, deu uma cambalhota para trás e fiquei em pé num salto — tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Havia um menino parecido com o Quil parado na porta. Seus braços tremiam e senti uma energia passar pelo meu corpo, ele me fitava com seus olhos castanhos. Apesar dele parecer com Quil, ele era bem mais musculoso e poucos centímetros mais alto que o outro. O garoto continuava a me fitar, aquilo começou a me perturbar. Ele vestia bermuda jeans e estava com tênis, mais seu peito estava desnudo.

Dei um passo para trás, seu corpo tremia todo, mais não tanto como os braços. Por um segundo ele fechou seus olhos e os abriu novamente e voltou a me fitar e veio em minha direção, dei mais um passo para trás e ele parou estávamos apenas a um metro de distância

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Pressentimentos

**1. PRESSENTIMENTOS**

Era mais um dia de muitos, sempre iguais, sempre tendo que mentir. Mentir para conseguir viver uma vida normal.  
>Eu era diferente das outras pessoas, bom era um pouco mais forte e tinha um poder sobrenatural que eu nunca usava — nem sabia como usar. Eu era pálida em um país tropical — não adiantava tomar sol ficava corada mais não ao ponto de ficar queimada — e uma coisa mais esquisita que essas é que quando eu chego perto demais de outras pessoas elas soltam um viciante perfume que queima minha garganta. Meus pais nunca me falaram o motivo disso mais eles me deram alguns avisos sobre isso "<em>finja que você não sentiu isso, se afaste o mais rápido possível que você poder<em>".  
>Estava frio quando acordei, uma manhã nublada, depois de um pesadelo parecia que ele ia se aproximando cada vez mais — não era a primeira vez que eu sonhara com o mesmo pesadelo —. Isso era normal, apesar de morar em um país quente. Eu morava na serra de Santa Catarina um lugar lindo, minha janela ficava de frente para uma floresta, minha rua não tinha muitas casas.<br>Me arrumei rapidamente e desci as escadas para tomar café e iria direto para a escola. Não era uma adolescente em crise e não muito sociável, mas tinha amigos ótimos. Eles não sabiam sobre mim — sobre as minhas indiferenças.  
>Por minha sorte não estava atrasada cheguei mais cedo e logo avistei Thomas, sim ele era meu melhor amigo, mas não contava tudo para ele.<br>— Bom dia! Espero que teve uma ótima noite. — disse me abraçando.

Thomas sempre foi muito fofo comigo, sempre fica preocupado comigo. Às vezes me sinto até mal por não poder contar a ele sobre mim, se nem exatamente eu não sei o que sou.  
>— Olá, não foi uma das minhas melhores noites. — murmurei sorrindo.<br>— Hmm... quer me contar sobre ela?  
>Não respondi, ele assentiu com a cabeça. Logo quando vimos à escola inteira estava lotada e o primeiro sinal bateu.<p>

Minha primeira aula é de história, o professor Nicolas estava revisando uma matéria, então eu sabia que não precisaria prestar muita atenção na aula ou responder algo.  
>Parecia que os ponteiros do relógio corriam, não iam devagar como há outros dias. Era como se a chegada de um fim estive próximo, era como se algo irá mudar. Mudar uma toda vida.<br>O sinal tocou e minha amiga Eduarda, teve que me tirar de meus devaneios. As outras três aulas foram calmas, entreguei meus deveres e uma redação sobre coisas que não existem como vampiros, lobisomens e essas coisas de contos de fadas.  
>Lucas, Junior, Eduarda e eu fomos juntos para o intervalo e encontrar os outros lá. Lucas não parava de falar em futebol, e perguntou se eu iria às finais para vê-lo. Eduarda tagarelava com Junior sobre as estréias de filmes e quais já estavam em cartazes.<br>— Então Lia.. o que... o que você vai querer? — claro que era Thomas, eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar.  
>— Acho que vou ficar só com uma maçã. — murmurei.<br>— Faz dias que não te vejo se alimentando bem. Bom, se é só isso que a senhorita deseja aqui está! — disse ele fazendo reverência e me entregando a maçã.  
>Thomas além de ser meu melhor amigo, era um garoto alegre. Duda sempre me falava que ele não queria ser apenas meu "<em>melhor amigo<em>", ele queria ser mais do que isso e ainda dizia que eu nunca percebia. Duda era uma garota linda e amiga para qualquer momento, mais às vezes ela me tira do sério com sua tagarelice.  
>Todos nós sentamos em uma mesa que fica no canto do refeitório, a escola era grande.<p>

Num piscar de olhos todos começaram a falar. A única e primeira coisa que eu pensei na hora fora escutar música no último volume, por minha sorte o volume era bem alto. Fui direto à minha pasta favorita, cujas músicas são todas de pianos. Toquei na tela onde estava escrito Claire de Lune, do pianista Debussy e logo em seguida apertei _play_, em menos de um segundo as notas começaram a fluir pelos meus ouvidos, encostei-me na cadeira e dei uma mordiscada na minha maçã — a casca me lembrava sangue de tão vermelha que estava. O intervalo fora longo, Junior estava fuzilando um menino do segundo ano que falava com a Duda — sim, eu já percebera o olhar de Junior para ela, um olhar puro e de pleno amor — sorri para mim mesma ao ver a cena de ciúmes.  
>— Planeta terra chamando Lia! — Thomas me cutucando enquanto minhas mãos estavam sobe a mesa batendo os dedos conforme a melodia da música de Alexander Desplat tocava. — Lia? — gritou ele, tirando minha atenção.<br>Olhei para ele confusa e franzindo as testa, sorri como se fosse um pedido de desculpas e tirei os fones dos ouvidos.  
>— Oh, desculpe-me.<p>

— Me deixe adivinhar? Ouvindo piano no último volume _de novo_? — murmurou.  
>— É, parece que é a única coisa que me acalma. Não vejo outra saída a não ser ler ou ouvir piano. E você sabe muito bem como sou viciada nessas duas coisas. — murmurei na defensiva.<br>— Eu sei bem disso, mais essas não são as únicas coisas que você é viciada Lia. Você tem vicio em coca-cola também e não me venha dizer que é mentira.

Thomas sabia de tudo sobre mim, menos das minhas anormalidades. Sorri para ele e para mim mesma por ter a minha mente segura que só eu sabia disso.

— O que você não sabe sobre mim? — disse ainda com o sorriso no rosto.  
>O sinal bateu e minha próxima aula era de culinária, para que isso em uma escola? Pessoas podem se machucar tentando misturar algo — como eu nesse caso. — Prefiro comidas instantâneas, são práticas. Levantei da cadeira cambaleando, e quase caí. Se não fosse Thomas para me dar apoio teria dado de cara no chão.<br>Fui para a aula pensando em como foi firme o apoio de Thomas e sacando o jeito que ele olhou para mim, claro que ele não me machucou. Ele nunca faria isso comigo, mas naquele olhar havia algo a mais. E ele estava bem do meu lado olhando para mim, logo desviei o olhar. Entrei na sala e hoje iríamos fazer panquecas — seria uma longa aula.

— Querida, não é assim. Deixe-me te explicar. Lia.. Lia.. não! — exclamou a professora Lúcia.

Quando nós demos por conta a panqueca já estava no teto.  
>— Ops! — murmurei.<br>Por minha sorte ninguém estava prestando muita atenção menos o Thomas e a Lívia que estavam rindo, mandei meu pior olhar para eles.

— Isso realmente não teve graça. — disse brava.

— Aquilo definitivamente teve graça sim Lia. — murmurou Lívia.  
>— Ah claro, claro!<p>

Depois que o sinal tocou para a última aula, a pior digamos assim. Educação física, não sei por que eles insiste em dar essa aula para pessoas desajeitadas. Hoje jogamos vôlei, o professor Michael disse para formarmos duplas, e claro pedi para Lucas ser o meu par. Eu podia ser uma pessoa meio que desastrada, mais eu e o Luck vencemos por apenas um ponto.

Assim que as últimas aulas acabaram fui direto para casa, pensando em ler e dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
